A Day Off
by Iin S
Summary: It was the second day of Kisa's three days off. He found Yukina in his bedroom and they started to spend that day together until the next day come. They visited some places until Yukina decided to spend a night at Kisa's place./Birthday fic for Hiracchi!/warn: fluff, almost has no tension, BL, YuKisa.


**_This fanfiction is dedicated to an RP-er, whose birthday is on 12th of June, Hirano aka Hiracchi._**

**_Written by me_**

**_Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi :: Nakamura Shungiku._**

**_Please enjoy it!_**

* * *

It was a normal morning. After two weeks full of works, I decided to take three days off from my office. And luckily, Takano-san gave me his permission to take three days off. Then, without asking any further, I gave him my gratitude and enjoying my day off.

And it was the second day of my day off; having someone knocked the door of my apartment and after he got no answer, the sound of unlocked door could be heard faintly.

'It must be Yukina with his spare key,' I thought. So, I curled again and wrapped myself with the bed-cover. It felt really warm.

Yukina's footsteps were getting closer and closer each time passed. He made no sound other than that footstep; as I thought, he won't disturb my sleep.

Seriously, I've told him that it's okay to wake me up because whenever I got my spare time, I would happily spend it with him.

But it seems that Yukina still won't disturb me ...

My bedroom's door was opened, and I decided to peek at the person who cracked my door open.

"Ah! Did I wake Kisa_-san_ up?" asked the brunette, a slightly guilty expression plastered on his beautiful face.

I shook my head as a response, and I took a sitting position, stretching lightly as a hand went up to rub my sleepy eyes. "_Ohayou_, Yukina."

He chuckled softly before he took a seat on my bed and brushed my bed-hair gently. His hand stopped brushing my bed hair right behind my head. He leaned closer and pushed my head slightly to him. A light peck was planted on my forehead, and he grinned widely after that. "_Ohayou-ssu_!"

He greeted me back cheerfully. Unconsciously, I tugged my lips upward, forming a slight smile for him.

"Let's eat our breakfast first. I've bought meals for us!" His hand then traveled to my cheek, caressing my it really, really gently.

I gave him a nod then get off from my bed to make my way towards the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth.

I went to meet him to have our breakfast together. And with this, my day and Yukina started.

* * *

The door was locked and Yukina was starting to walk before me while reaching out his hand to hold mine. As always, I shoved his hand away and shook my head to answer his questioning look.

"Yukina, don't do that. We are in a public place, remember?" I huffed.

A small cute pout formed on his face, the younger guy seemed disappointed because of my decision. Pulling back his own hand, he then wiped away his pout and smiling brightly to me.

"W-well, it's okay as long as Kisa_-san_ is having a date with me!" I could imagine a sparkling aura around him.

And all I could do was just letting out a soft sigh before I start walking with him.

Along the road, he started talking about his school and he told me that his lecturer praised him again. And it was for the second time his lecturer praised him, he said that happily. I also felt really happy and slightly feeling proud of him. I was feeling proud because my boyfriend could make his strict lecturer praised him for twice.

As we walked together, many eyes were being locked on him; the person beside me.

Well, he really was sparkling and also a Casanova. Of course many girls and maybe even boys got their attention being locked on a certain guy beside me.

I really wanted to hold his hand, pulling him to get closer to me and claimed that this person beside me, Yukina Kou, was mine and only mine.

Of course I was feeling a bit uneasy for noticing the fact that we both were a guy. And as someone who was nine years older, I was feeling really childish to get myself feeling jealous and uneasy over small things like this.

And Yukina had already told me many times before not to over thought about our age gap, and asked me to be more spoiled when I was with him. I just couldn't do that. I couldn't let myself weighing Yukina down.

It would bother him and made the younger man feel bored or troubled, make him feel gross, and in the end, he would abandoned me—leaving me and never came back and—

"...Kisa_-san_? Kisa_-san_! Are you there?"

—ah, I over thought this again.

His wagging hand before my face dragged me back to the reality. I blinked for several times then letting out an awkward laugh.

"A-ahahaha ... I-I'm sorry Yukina," I said, head tilted downward slightly to hide my embarrassment.

Then, after paused for mere seconds, Yukina tapped my shoulder lightly.

"It's okay!" he said cheerfully, "and, we arrived, Kisa_-san_! Mm ... what game would you like to play first?" his head tilted aside.

Jolted a bit, then raised my head to look at the game centre in front of me.

"Basket ring probably will be fun," I tapped my chin in thought, then glanced to him, "and you yourself?"

Again, another sparkling and flashy smile formed on his face.

"Everything will be fun if Kisa_-san_ is playing with me!" his excited tone could be heard clearly.

I choked after hearing his answer as I gave him a light pinch on his arm, looking away as my cheeks heated up slightly.

"Yukina, stop it."

* * *

Time sure passed really fast, we were playing basket ring, air hockey table, video games, even pump it up!

.

That time, when we were about to play claw cranes, I unconsciously stared at a person who played pump it up. That person seemed enjoyed it very much.

Yukina noticed it and asked to me about that game.

"Does Kisa_-san_ want to play pump it up?"

I shook my head as an answer. I wasn't good enough to play pump it up.

"I love seeing someone playing pump it up," those words slipped out between my lips.

Yukina blinked, "Got it! I'll play it for Kisa_-san_!"

Then, when it came to his turn, Yukina start playing. His eyes focused to the screen and feet were moving in a really fast pace. I stared at him in awe. His movement was almost perfect.

Each time passed, Yukina was getting faster and faster. He looked really cool that time. I could feel my cheeks heated up lightly as my heart start beating so fast.

I placed my hand on the left side of my chest; feeling my own heartbeat. I never thought that Yukina will be this cool when playing pump it up.

.

After lunch and bought some groceries, we headed back to my place. The sun was setting, along the road we laughed over some small things. I felt tired but also really happy.

Finally we could make our date.

* * *

We reached my apartment, I put my groceries to each of their places. After I closed the refrigerator's door, Yukina circled his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"Did Kisa_-san_ enjoy our date?" he asked, with his gentle voice.

"Mm. Thank you for today, Yukina," I answered, holding his hands that were placed around my waist.

"But Kisa_-san_ were daydreaming for several times," he brushed his lips against the surface of my neck's skin, "something happened?"

His question surprised me, of course. And I got flustered, doesn't know how I should answer his question. I decided to tell him the truth.

"I-I was feeling a bit uneasy ... a-about how bright you are—compared to me ..." I tilted my head downward.

Yukina clicked his tongue, then pulled back before turned me to face him, holding each of my shoulders using his hands.

"Kisa_-san_, how many times should I tell you about that kind of things?" he asked, stared deeply to my eyes.

"I-it's— u-uh ..." I lost my words as my eyes widened for awhile, then averting my gaze away.

"Kisa_-san_!" he shook my shoulders lightly, "we are different. Please stop comparing yourself to me! Kisa_-san_ is a hard worker and a cute man. Kisa_-san_ also has some better sides compared to me!"

"B-but, Yuki—"

My words stopped after he pulled me into a warm hug, caressing my back gently.

"Please stop comparing yourself to me. I love you, everything about you. I love Kisa_-san_ no matter what happened in your present or your past. I will always love Kisa_-san_."

My heart skipped once of its beat as I returned his hug and burying my head onto his chest. Enjoying his scent, ignored my face that heated up furiously after hearing his words. My face must be really red right now.

"Could you please stop being so sweet like this, Yukina?" I murmured, still burying my head on his chest.

Slight chuckled escaped from him, as he bent down and pecked the tip of my head lovingly.

"It can't be helped, Kisa_-san_. Because it's you."

I pinched his back lightly, a punishment for teasing me.

"A-auch!" he groaned playfully.

I huffed, before tilting my head upward to look at him, "You'll miss the train if you don't hurry."

The other lessened his arms, before putting his forehead on mine, staring to my eyes directly, "Kisa_-san_, do you mind if I spend my night here?"

A faint pink shade tinted my cheeks, "U-uh, I don't mind ..."

"It decided then!" he pecked the tip of my nose, after that grinning brightly, "I'll sleep here with Kisa_-san_!"

Curving a soft smile, I nuzzled my nose on his.

"Alright, Yukina. Alright," I said, then tiptoeing to peck his lips, "I love you, Yukina."

He blinked, before pecked my lips back, "I love you more, Kisa_-san_!"

**-The End-**

Author's note:

It is my first time making an English Fanfiction. I made this story for around two days. S-so, I really am sorry for the grammar mistakes and some awkward words and so on.

And I'm sorry if the story is not good enough! *bows*

I hope Hiracchi loves my story orz this is embarrassing.

and, and- I would happily read your critics and having your advice for my story (correcting my words also accepted anyway)

That's all!

Thank you very much for reading QwQ


End file.
